My first love
by Soapydishpotato
Summary: There's a new student in Konohagakure. Sasuke thinks it's another fangirl but he ends up being the fanboy. He's attracted to her. Her body . . Please r&r :D er. . yeah enjoy !
1. New girl

Hey ! so this is my first fanfiction :D and i just hope you like it. it basically starts out by my POV so .. um yeah :) it's at konoha high school and sasuke is the most popular boy there. He's on the front of the school on a bench with Ino, naruto, hinata, neji , tenten, kiba and shikamaru. There will be a new kid that they know nothing about. that is... well that's for you to find out. :3 ENJOY !

NARUTO: HEY TEME ! THERE WILL BE A NEW STUDENT ! OHH~~ I WONDER WHO IT IS

_ naruto was always exited about EVERYTHING literaly... everything_! _even a test..._

SASUKE:hn..

NARUTO: OH COME ON ! you've got to be exited at least one bit !

INO:sasuke-kun, naruto's right i think you should be happy.

SASUKE:me happy for another fangirl ? tsk

TENTEN: maybe she's not like the others... you never know.

_***SAKURA'S POV**_

SAKU: ugh... new school...new friends... and new...(sigh) fanboys...

_***sakura walks in the school garden**_

_***REGULAR POV**_

naruto: sasuke ! teme ! maybe that's her ! (points at sakura)

_ sakura was wearing a white button up shirt with a red plaid mini skirt. she had black ribbon flats and her hair was put to one side and her bangs on the other (FF13 lightning's hair) _

sasuke: tsk , another little fangirl...

naruto: HEY ! NEW STUDENT ! OVER HERE !~

sakura: huh? already ...?

_ sakura walks over to their group_

naruto: HEY ! what's your name ?

saku: Sakura..

(everyone exept sasuke: HEY SAKURA CHAN !)

saku: hi...

Naruto: wow you're really pretty ! lemme introduce everyone to you

_ this is neji and tenten, theyre both dating. this is ino and kiba and theyre also dating. this is shikamaru and his girlfriend...uh..temari. hinata, my girlfriend and ...teme_

Sakura: Teme ? that's his name ?

naruto: oh sorry that's sasuke... i call him teme..

sasuke: shut up dobe

_sasuke was now eyeing sakura staring at her long smooth legs, her really short mini skirt and all the way up to her breasts, they were a nice D cup. Her eyes were emerald green and she had wonderfully juicy pink lips. _

naruto: TEME ! are you alright? you spaced out for a minute... and why where you looking at sakura's boo-

sasuke: SHUT IT ! it's none of your business.

sakura: is he always like that ? .

naruto: yeah sadly..

_**BELL RINGS !~**  
_

naruto: sakura-chan what class are you on ?

sakura: um...204 ?

naruto: oh you're in sasuke's, ino's and my class then !

sakura: Really ? great ! ..wait ino ? ino pig !

naruto: Ino pig ? ino is the girl with the blonde ponytail she's right behind us..

_ sakura was now looking at ino, she had long blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. she was fairly tan and she was wearing a white shirt with a blue plaid skirt_

sakura: INO PIG !

ino: huh ? ...(sudden realization) BILLBOARD BROW ! i missed you ! how did you get here ?

sakura: my parents moved so i got transferred here... i heard we're in the same class...

ino: GREAT LET'S GO !

_**in class 204**_

kakashi-sensei: Welcome everyone to the first day of school ! today we have a new student. her name is Haruno sakura. She is 17 years old and-

naruto: SHUT UP SENSEI YOU TALK TO MUCH !

kakashi: very well then naruto, you shouldn't be talking. because you fail too much !

naruto: HEY !

kakashi: anyways, sakura... you may sit next to... sasuke

sakura: oh... ok

sasuke's inner: _** yesss we get the hot chick next to us ! **shut up !** admit it ! you wanna fuck her already i mean look at her ass and her tits-** i said shut up ! **w/e you know i'm right though because i'm your thoughts. **tsk.  
_

_sakura sits next to sasuke  
_

Sakura: uh.. nice to meet you... i'm-

sasuke: whatever.

sakura: heh...rude much ?

sasuke: hn

sakura; is that all you say ? wow you're really a jer-

_sasuke quickly grabs sakura's waist and pulls her closer to him._

saku: what are you doing you jer-

_sasuke smashed his lips onto hers before she continued her sentence._

sakura: what the hell was that for ?

sasuke: don't call me jerk, if you do it will happen again.

sakura: (gasp) are you out of your mind ?

sasuke: whatever.

**_um...at lunch_**_ :D_

tenten: sakura over here !~

naruto: teme ! over here !

**_girl's group_**

ino: what's wrong forehead ? did something happen ?

sakura: well...in class today sasuke kissed me because i called him a jerk..

all girls: (gasp)

sakura: yeah...

ino: maybe he likes you !

tenten: or maybe he wants to you know... eh...

everyone: tenten !

tenten: sorry ...

saku: (giggles) it's ok ... but sasuke really hates being called jerk...

ino: maybe... but tell me did you like it ?

saku: ehh ?

hinata: y-yeah di-did you ?

temari: was it good ?

sakura: wha-what ! no ofcourse not ! i hate sasuke he's ... he's

ino: amazing ?

tenten: kawaii ?

hinata: n-nice?

sakura: NO ! HE'S A JERK !

**_boy's table_**

naruto: sasuke ... really what's gotten into you ? since this morning you're caught deep in thought !

sasuke: i...

naruto: you what ?

sasuke: i kissed sakura...

naruto: haha ! you're funny ! now tell me the truth..

neji: naruto... sasuke never lies..

sasuke: . . . .

naruto: but... you...

sasuke: yes .. i like her.. but...

kiba: but ?

sasuke: nothing never mind.

naruto: come on ! we won't tell her !

sasuke: she probably doesn't like me back. . .

neji: you never know.

naruto: why'd you kiss her though ?

sasuke: she called me a jerk...

neji: hmm...

naruto: really now ! she probably didn't mean it !

sasuke; she did ..

naruto: why ?

sasuke: because...i said i didn't care who she was.

neji: that's a stupid reason. . .

naruto: well maybe after school we can talk about it !see ya !

* * *

(after school)

sakura: (sigh) i feel bad now... i know i shouldn't have called him a jerk. . .

**_ inner saku: oh come on ! you loved the way he kissed you now go and get him ! shanaroooo _**_well i like him but . .** but what ? it doesn't matter, if he doesn't like you, well you've got an ass load of more fanboys look !**_

_oh sakura-chan please come with me _

_- sakura ! you're beautiful _

_sakura-chan i love you !etc._

_true but... it's not nice to just date someone without loving them, you'll break their heart...  
_

_**someone's comming ! hide !**  
_

_naruto: come on ! you have to tell her or i'll tell her myself !_

_sasuke: no, she won't accept it._

_naruto: you have to try ! now let's find her !  
_

_** i wonder who they're looking for...**  
_

_sakura-chan !_

_**huh ?**  
_

sakura: naruto!

naruto: sakura-chan. . oh there you are i have to tell you something !

sasuke: tsk. .

sakura: wh-what is it ?

naruto: well . . (naruto gets a huge grin on his face)

*_**smooch***_

_**Naruto pushed sasuke towards sakura making them kiss on the halway floor. everyone was now staring.**_

sasuke: teme ! i will kill you !

sakura: (blushing) e...etto...

_**sasuke gets off her and chases**_** naruto**

sakura: uh ... um...i'll go now. .

**_sakura runs back home._**

* * *

_welll um. . .. i think that's it for now if you like it i will continue more chapters...and uh.. yeah see ya ! :) sorry for putting too much of the word (tits) but i can't help it , i love boobies ^^ okaybye_**_  
_**


	2. A fun night

Uh yeah ^_^ 2nd chapter is out and i hope it's a million times better than the sucky first one !

ENJOY !

* * *

'' Teme ! come back here !'' Naruto yelled across from the hallway

'' Naruto SHUT UP ! your voice is irritating me !'' Ino commented. '' Leave sasuke and sakura alone !''

**TO SASUSAKU**

'' hmm . . .'' sakura moaned at sasuke's kisses

'' you like it ?''

'' yes . . don't . . stop''

Sasuke covered sakura in kisses, he traveled from her neck to her collar bone. He stopped at the sight of her Large mounds

He took a good look at them and then didn't hesitate to cup his hand around them.

'' ahhh~''

''hn.''

He ripped her clothes off and threw them on the floor.

'' Hey ! i loved that dress !''

''hn.''

''Don't _hn_ me uchi- (gasp)''

Sasuke had taken sakura's bra off and sucked her up. She was moaning loudly now. She grabbed sasuke's Pitch black raven hair which made him even hornier. He then stopped and sakura was panting. he went down for her panties and yanked them off.

'' HEY ! stop ripping my clothes ! what am i suppost to wear later !?''

sasuke ignored her and started inserting his tongue in her. Licking and sucking her.

'' Hmmm . . ahh sas..uke..''

Sasuke continued longer and when he got tired he stood up stripping in front of sakura. He oppened the buttons slowly making sakura wait and suffer. sakura couldn't stand him taking so long so she got up and as fast as lightning took sasuke's pants and boxers off. she bent down to look at his member.

'' . . . KAMI ! you're-''

before ending her sentence sasuke trusted his memeber in her mouth rapidly. She gagged but tried to go along with him. sasuke groaned and said

''Saku...ra i'm com..ing''

sakura received a cumshot and swallowed it all. She enjoyed it like it was Soda , She loved it and wished for more.

'' Sa-su-ke-kun . . . i want you inside me'' sakura said seductively with a low sexy voice and slowly.. this made sasuke harden even more and shover her hard on the bed, pinning her down and kissing her passionately. He inserted his tongue in her mouth aggresively and sucked on it.

'' Are you ready ?''

'' sasuke-kun . . . i-''

And once again she could't finish her sentence when sasuke thrusted into her harshly. extremely harsh and rough.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!~'' sakura screamed in pain but at the same time with pleasure

'' shh. . they'll hear you''

'' ahh ~ oh god sasuke ! YES ! HARDER!''

sasuke couldn't believe his ears. He was going the fastest he could and she was begging for more ? impossible . .

_**inner sasu: Hey ! let me help you !**_

sasuke gained back his energy and banged sakura the fastest a man could in the world. sakura moaned louder and more.

'' ahh~~ yes . . ! fuck yess''

'' ugh . . . ahh . . sakura...''

''sasuke kun !~~ ahh''

_And right there, that night sasuke and sakura made love. They both lost their virginity but didn't care because they were drunk._

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

sasuke wakes up. He scratches his head and groans.

'' Damn, my whole body hurts''

He didn't realize he woke up sakura.

'' . . . sasuke kun ? what are you doing here ?!''

'' . . .'' no response

'' wha- why am i here ?''

sasuke smirked. ''Seems like we fucked pretty hard last night''

Sakura's eyes widened.

'' what !? why ?''

'' we were drunk but you seemed to like it'' sasuke grinned and looked at sakura '' did you like it ?''

'' Nani ?! ofcourse not ! i have to go !''

'' i don't think you want to do tha-''

it was too late sakura came out of bed not noticing she was naked. She blushed when she saw sasuke's perverted smirk looking up and down at her

'' WHY AM I NAKED !?''

''doesn't matter . . you look Hot''

'' What's your problem ?''

''my problem ? my problem is you !''

he walked over to her with his boxers on and grabbed her waist.

'' w-what do you mean?''

'' i mean that your smoking hot, sexy and have a killer body, i can't stand your curves. I wanna fuck you everyday, all night long. Your like a drug. Once you get to it, you can never let go of it sakura . .''

Sakura gasped and stared at sasuke terrified. Sasuke didn't care about her expressions and started sucking on her neck giving her a hickey.

'' ahhh no . . .please . . stop''

''hn'' he continued and then grabbed her breasts massaging them and licking them.

'' STOP IT ! sasu- ahh~ ke ...''

''fine but only this time'' he let go of her and handed her a robe that was on a shelf of ino's room.

Sakura put on the robe and ran outside the room to the kitchen.

'' I-ino ! good morning''

''more like good afternoon miss... what did you guys do in there ?'' ino stared at her giving her the _you-better-tell-me-or-you-die _look

'' n-nothing . .'''

'' i know you're lying, now tell me what did sasuke do to you'' She eyed sakura's hickey which was completely visible.

'' it's a long story . . .''

* * *

_**WELL I GUESS THAT'S IT FOR NOW :D ILL CONTINUE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN ! PLEASE RATE DOWN THERE**_

_**AND ALSO PLEASE FAVORITE IF YOU LIKED IT ! THANKYOU BYE !**_


End file.
